


Little Green Men

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drunkenness, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A double drabble, written for the weekly DEW challenge on LJ's spn_big pretzel: characters - Jody and Donna; theme - aliens.Jody and Donna call Sam and Dean for help when they see little green men...





	

“Dean!” Jody threw open the motel room door, “An’ Sham, thanks for comin’ over,” she slurred.

“Shush,” Donna hushed, gazing out of the window that overlooked the motel’s garden. “Don’t wanna scare ‘em off,”

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Empty beer bottles and take-out containers littered the room, and there was an almost-empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table.

“So where are these…aliens?” Dean asked.

“Shush!” Donna turned to frown at him, “Wow, Dean, it’s you! S’good to see ya, whatcha doin’ here?”

“You asked us to come, something about little green men?” Dean replied.

“They’re outside, in the garden,” Jody whispered.

“Loads of ‘em,” Donna agreed.

Dean and Sam peered out of the window, seeing nothing but an old swing-seat, some garden furniture and a small pond.

“Sorry, I don’t see anything out there,” Dean looked to Sam for confirmation.

“Me neither, are you sure…” Sam began.

“Look, Sham, right there, by the pond,” Jody clutched his arm.

“I got this,” Dean grinned as he left the room.

“Dean, be careful,” Donna looked horrified.

Dean returned within minutes, holding a garden gnome, painted green.

Jody and Donna were staying at The Lucky Leprechaun Motel.

Little green men, everywhere…


End file.
